masstrekfandomcom-20200222-history
Coalition Fleet
The Interstellar Coalition Fleet is the space naval service branch of the Interstellar Coalition Armed Forces and one of the four armed-services of the Interstellar Coalition. Coalition Fleet traces its origins to the Allied Coalition Navy, which was established during the Xindi Conflict and was nearly disbanded as an entity shortly thereafter. It was only the Coalition Military Appropriations Act following the Guardian Conflict that transformed the organization into a full military outfit. Coalition Fleet is administratively managed by the Department of Coalition Fleet, which is headed by the civilian Secretary of Coalition Fleet. Mission The mission of the Interstellar Coalition Fleet is to protect and defend the rights of the Interstellar Coalition and its allies to move freely and to protect the national security of the Coalition. In peacetime however the Coalition Fleet is also the primary exploration arm of the Coalition and most of its ships are outfitted for research, surveying and long-term exploration. Organization Coalition Fleet falls under the administration of the Coalition Armed Forces, under civilian leadership of the Secretary of the Military. The most senior naval officer is the Chief of Naval Operations, a four-star admiral who is immediately under and reports to the Secretary of the Military. At the same time, the Chief of Naval Operations is one of the Joint Chiefs of Staff, which is the second-highest deliberator body of the armed forces, although it only plays an advisory role to the First Councillor and does not nominally form part of the chain of command. The Secretary of the Military and Chief of Naval Operations are responsible for organizing, recruiting, training, and equipping Coalition Fleet so that it is ready for combat operations with little notice. Operating forces There are nine components in the operating forces of the Interstellar Coalition Fleet: *Coalition Fleet Command *Coalition Offensive Fleet Command *Coalition Defensive Fleet Command *Coalition Exploration Division Command *Coalition Reserve Fleet Command *Coalition Naval Special Warfare Command The Interstellar Coalition Fleet has six active numbered fleets: *Third Fleet *Fifth Fleet *Sixth Fleet *Seventh Fleet *Eighth Fleet The First Fleet is only active in duty during times of war, during peacetime is usually reserved for the active fleet designated to defend Babylon Station. The Second Fleet is only active in duty during times of war, during peacetime is usually reserved for the active fleet designated to defend Coalition Fleet Command in Singapore, Earth. Stationary Establishments Stationary establishments, both on planets or space stations, exist to support the mission of the Coalition Fleet through the use of facilities. Among the commands of the shore establishment are: *Naval Education and Training Command *Naval Astrological Command *Space and Naval Warfare Systems Command *Naval Facilities Engineering Command *Naval Supply Systems Command *Naval Air Systems Command *Naval Sea Systems Command *Bureau of Medicine and Surgery *Bureau of Naval Personnel *Interstellar Coalition Naval Academy *Naval Safety Centre *Naval Strike and Air Warfare Centre Bases The size, complexity, and vast need for presence requires the Interstellar Coalition Fleet to maintain a large number of navy installations to support its operations. While the majority of bases are located inside the Interstellar Coalition itself, Coalition Fleet maintains a significant number of facilities abroad, either in Interstellar Coalition-controlled territories or in foreign nations under a Mutual Security Accord. The second largest concentration of installations is at Earth, centered around the Fleet Station Lee Kuan Yew, the orbital and termis end of the Singapore Interplanetary Tether. Located in Fleet Station Lee Kuan Yew are Naval Station Bravo, home-port of the Coalition First Fleet, Cisco Energy Research Complex, Earhart Propulsion Lab, Grati School of Space Combat, as well as a number of navy and commercial shipyards that service navy vessels. Also it is the home of the Apollo Training and Readiness Center and the Naval Air Station Horizon, which houses Coalition Fleet's test pilot facilities. Also located in Singapore is the Interstellar Coalition Naval Academy The Earth itself is the location of three major defence bases, Naval Station Combat Jaguar, Coalition Fleet's fourth largest military facility, Naval Air Combat Station Phillips, and Naval Station Chaplin, home of the Naval Education and Training Command, the Naval Combat Engineering Training Center that provides speciality training for enlisted personnel, and the primary flight training base for navy and marine corps. Contingency Planning While the Coalition Fleet is governed by the Beta Laws, several contingency plans exist under the Omega Laws that are not made public knowledge. This laws are only known to active flag officers and ship captains, with a need to know basis for senior staff. Uniforms Service Uniform Service Uniforms are the Fleet's daily wear uniforms, and exist in several variations. They are intended for use in office environments, station crews, in positions that interact with the public, and in watch situations. Commonly these uniforms are worn in all but formal situations by senior and flag officers when on active deployment. Dress Uniform The Coalition Fleet has three categories of dress uniforms, from least to most formal: service, full, and dinner dress. Active Duty Uniform Working uniforms are worn when a ship is on an active deployment, both in space or in shore excursion operations. They commonly are worn almost exclusively in all situations save formal dress occasions by engineering and damage repair crews. Category:Military Organizations Category:Organizations Category:Interstellar Coalition